QUANDO NÓS FICAMOS PERTO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Marguerite e Roxton pensam sobre seus sentimentos, e a inevitabilidade desse amor. 1000% shipper!


**Quando nós ficamos perto  
**

**Autor: **Chantal

**Tradução:** Mary

**Revisão:** Lady K. Roxton

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**COMMENTS:** Estava revirando algumas coisas no meu pc e achei essa fic super antiga e super lindinha. Achei um desperdício deixa-la guardada, então resolvi postar. Lembrando que os créditos são da Chantal, que é a autora da fic em inglês. Mary traduziu tudo e eu dei uma revisada. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Marguerite**

Que força é essa que me empurra para perto dele? Muitas vezes eu corro, muitas vezes escondo meus próprios sentimentos, mas no final, quando olho em seus lindos olhos, me sinto mais e mais próxima a ele. Para cada sorriso que ele lança sobre mim, meu coração responde com rápidas batidas, tão rápidas que às vezes tenho medo que ele sinta as batidas em meu peito. Tenho inventado maneiras para me tornar imune a esses sentimentos, eles têm me conduzido para esse estado, eles me têm feito construir paredes; agora, os mesmos sentimentos estão estilhaçando essas paredes. E quando vem na minha direção, eu congelo; as palavras não parecem querer vir; minha mente e coração se confrontam: fique ou vá embora! Mas minhas pernas não querem se mover, então eu acho que o coração vence nessa hora.

**Roxton  
**Não importa o quanto ela esconda isso, de certa forma posso sentir o coração dela batendo, quão inusitado, mas de algum modo existe uma profunda conexão entre essa mulher e eu, uma conexão que me empurra para ela – às vezes constantemente, quando eu a menosprezo – querer abraçá-la, querer beija-la, porque eu sabia de tudo o que ela precisava, eu sabia como salvá-la. Pelo menos eu queria pensar isso de mim mesmo então. E quando chego perto dela, posso ver o desejo em seus olhos, uma mistura de medo também. Posso sentir a temperatura do corpo dela subir, minha mão segura seu braço e sinto o cheiro de seu perfume, ou será seu aroma natural? Essa mulher tem tudo para me fazer selvagem. Sua natureza selvagem, livre, alma, mente, seus olhos fixos nos meus, é o que eu gosto, o fato é que ela nunca recuaria.

**Marguerite  
**Eu tento ser indiferente ao seu toque, mas, sempre, sua mão contra minha pele me eletrifica e ele pode sentir isso, posso ver em seus olhos. Ele se aproxima mais, meu coração bate com mais força e minhas pernas não parecem capazes de me afastar dele. Quando comecei a fraquejar? Meu corpo nunca havia respondido dessa maneira a qualquer outro homem. Seus lábios estão pressionados contra os meus, doces, doces, é tudo o que consigo pensar. Eu suspiro e seu beijo se torna mais profundo, sabendo o efeito que isso tem em mim. Tudo isso em um único beijo, quando eu permiti que isso começasse? Suas mãos tocam minhas costas, isso é tortura, doce tortura, divina tortura. Eu nunca vou querer que ele pare.

**Roxton  
**Saboreio seus lábios, acariciando seu corpo. Gravo todos os lentos movimentos, as noites que passei sonhando com este momento, e aqui ela está em meus braços, rendida. Ela se abriu para mim, me deixando chegar mais perto para saborear, tocar, cheira-la. Afasto meus lábios levianamente para respirar, para olhar nos olhos dela, aqueles olhos, aqueles encantadores olhos, bem fundo.

**Marguerite  
**Seus lábios não estão mais junto aos meus, abro meus olhos enquanto ele acaricia meu rosto, olhando dentro dos meus olhos; eu sorrio. Nossos olhos têm sua própria linguagem, nossos corpos têm sua linguagem própria. E ele me conduz novamente a um apaixonado beijo. Então eu entrego a ele meu coração, afogado neste momento de paixão, enquanto seus braços me envolvem.

**Roxton  
**Eu leio seus olhos, seu coração, e no beijo encontrei seu desejo, o mesmo desejo que, tenho certeza, ela pode ler nos meus em cada toque. Então eu a levantei, seus lábios ainda acariciando os meus, sua mão tocando meu rosto. Suavemente ela pôs sua cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto eu nos conduzo para seu quarto.

**Marguerite  
**Um aceno foi tudo o que eu dei para deixá-lo saber que eu me sentia bem com o que estava acontecendo entre nós, então ele me deitou sobre os lençóis, onde outrora senti amor e ansiedade e satisfação, tudo traduzido em seu toque e beijos, tão suaves. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, como eu nunca tinha visto antes, e seu rosto está tão relaxado, tão feliz. Eu estava dando algo a ele, dividindo um sentimento com ele, pude sentir que isso o fez sentir-se especial. E, depois de tudo... ele era mesmo.

**Roxton**

Um escravo eu era nos braços dela, e então ela era nos meus. No fim, éramos ambos escravos da paixão e do amor, e na escuridão do quarto dela, eu lhe transmiti todos os sentimentos que habitaram meu coração desde o primeiro dia em que a vi. Ela me salvou do meu inferno, me salvou de minhas possessões malignas, e com o tempo eu só esperava ter feito o mesmo.

**FIM!!!**

**Review :)  
**


End file.
